How do you not know?
by Evil lady X
Summary: A group of guys show up at the school, they change our boys lives for ever, No powers for the new guys, no Chase nothing like that. ReidNixon, let me know which of the guys you want with each other.


Reid sighed as he looked around his dorm room it was as boring as ever and Tyler was no where in sight only god knows where he was. Reid frowned and a small pout found its way to his ace as he stomped his foot were his friends and most highly where was his friend whom had barrowed his cd he was looking for. Just then a knock on his door got his attention as he stumbled over and opened it in his pj pants and nothing else. "Uh hey...some guy...Taylor or something said to bring this to this room," said a voice as Reid's eyes focused on the voice he frowned more. Tyler had trusted someone no one had known with his cd that feind. "Tyler," he said shortly as he took the cd.

The boy did not even blink confussed and nodded. "Yeah that was it...he said to tell you...happy birth day sleepy head and then mumbled about you and a cake...and Nikki's," rambled the boy as Reid nodded he would have guessed they had been out getting his birthday stuff together last night he had turned eight teen and today was his big party. "Thanks uh?" said Reid focusing his eyes on the dark green ones in front of him. "Nixon...my names Nixon...and no problem," he said as he turned and walked off with out another word.

"Thats uh...okay," mumbled Reid as he watched the shorter boy walk away and join a group of four other boys all who were snickerting and one of which was holding onto a leash of a huge dog.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YOU THERE," shouted a voice as I turned around and blinked climbing out of Ryan's S.U.V and wrinkled my nose as a boy with brown hair and blue eyes skipped over to me well ran more like it. "Yeah?" I replied eyeing him why on earth five minutes here and someone wants to start a fight. "Can you take this to room three fourty two and when a dude answers the door...tell him I said happy birthday sleepy head and uh we';re having cake at Nikki's later?" he asked waving a cd in my face. "Sure...," I replied why not I'm a nice guy I guess, I took the cd and smiled sweetly at him. "Name?" I asked and he nodded. "Tyler...and um...ignore him if he's grumpy...he turned eight teen last night anyway...yall can comne to get cake to...we don't mind," he said as he pointed to a group of people behind him just two boys one of which had his eyes on Ryan as he moved around the S.U.V.

"Uh thanks...sure...um Tris...wanna eat cake later?" I call to the boy beside me his blue white eyes snap towards me and he nods hyperly. "WHAT KIND NIXON WHAT KIND?" he asked as he jumped up and down hyperly making one of the boys laugh. "Its chocolate...but...we have normal to for me...I don't like chocolate," said the boy with long brownish hair as he smiled sweetly and Tristem nodded. "Okay...I'm in dude I gots to walk Teddy be back," and with that Tristem and his huge dog well guide dog walked off to find a spot of grass. "Is he always like that?" asked the oldest looking boy the one who had been watching Ryan. "Always," was the reply from Ryan as he yawned and leaned on my shoulder.

"Names?" asked the long haired one. "I'm Nixon...thats Ryan...Tristem just ran off...and um...Villie and Mikey are prolly in the back of the suv still asleep...," I replied and nodded as if to say it was their turn. "I'm Caleb you met Tyler and thats Pogue," he said as he pointed to each of them in turn. "Yall new to Spencers?" asked Pogue as he let his eyes drift back to Tristem. "Um...your friends...licking things," he mumbled and Ryan cursed. "Dammit...fuck it DRANDAN GO GET TRIS," shouted Ryan nothing at all like he normally is. "Whhhhhhhhhy," whined a voice as a boy with black and purple hair walked up and frowned as he walked off to get Tristem who was licking a tree. "Your cousin," was my and Ryan's reply. The three boys laughed and Tyler or Taylor what ever it was seemed to just stare at Drandan.

"Well we gotta get going birthday plans welcome to school and all that...be at Nikki's at like seven," said Caleb as he smiled at Ryan and pulled the other two away.

"Some one likes Ryro," I mutter and Ryan huffs. "No one likes anyone...but...I think Pogue might like Tristem...he gave him that...'I can see myself in you' look and Tristem smiled...who knows...lets wake up the love birds," replied Ryan as he turned to wake up Mikey and Villie. "I'm gunna take this cd to this dude okay," I called as I started to jog off towards the dorms.

I'm a very fast runner normally and on a good day run a few miles but damn this school is huge, I finally made it to the room and knocked and boy did I get the shock of my life. SEX GOD, was all I could think staring at this tall sexy blonde guy with the most amazing eyes as he frowned and pouted it was just so cute. I mumbled things and handed him the cd before hearing Drandan in my head telling me they were waiting so I smiled and mumbled my name and then turned away and wlked back to my friends. "OH MY FUCKING GOD," I sai as I threw a glance back at the boy still watching me. "He's so...I think its love," I said with a giggle as I felt him walking towards me I turned around and blinked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I needed to ask him something I'm sure thats it it totally was why I ran after him and panted god I needed to get out more. "Um did Ty say what time..Ni...Ni...uh," I mumbled stupidly how could I forget his name it was so...different. "Nixon...and seven," he smiled and shrugged. "Thanks Nixon...really...you wanna come have cake with me then?" I asked sure invite random strangers who look different to my party whom I just met. "Actually Pogue already offered me cake so fuck yes we're going," replied the boy with the dog and he clapped excitedly. "Pogue offered you cake?" I asked blinking. "No...Tristem's over excited...Tyler I think offered us cake...and Pogue smiled at Tristem...so...there fore thats all that matters," said a boy with brown hair and a lot of make up on his eyes. "Um./...okay...," I said confussed as a sixth boy jogged over to the group a ciggerte hanging in his mouth.

"I turn around for five seconds...luckly some guy tolled me where you went...Tristem what did I say about leaving your...things laying around," the boy demanded as he held out his hand and a small spider was curled up in it like it was sleeping. "Whats he doing?" whispered the boy with hot pink and black hair to the boy with the face make up. "He's holding a spider in front of you," he replied and the boy yelped like a girly scream. "SPIDER," he pointed to some where a few feet away and decided to jump and cling to me.

"Uh," I said blinking and looking down at the small skinny teenager and patted his head. "Its okay...," I muttered woundering why this was happening to me. "UH Nixon this ones got great abbs here feel," said the boy who was apperntly Tristem as he grabbed Nixon's hand and shoved it on my bear chest making me get tingly in my gut. "Tristem you are so dead," was the reply rom Nixon who had yet to move his hand. "Its okay...here see," I said as I put my hand under Tristem's shirt and did what I would do to Tyler I tickled him till he was gasping for air and giggling. "Easy," I said as I pulled my hands away.

"Oh wow...its like...a god send...a man who tickles," said a deeply accented voice and my eyes darted to the oldest looking boy who had his arms around a smaller skinny boy with glasses and visibly no tattoos and almost all of the other ones had tattoos. "I'm Villie...and you are?" asked the boy who's accent I could still not place. "Reid...Reid Garwin," I mumbled watching the two were they...together?.

"Villie...I'm hungery," whined the boy in his arms and Villie frowned and kissed his forehead lightly. "Lets get you food then baby boy," I snorted at the name and they all looked at me oddly. "Uh...thats what I call Ty...well Caleb and me...Pogue to I guess...need any help finding your way?" I asked and a few of them looked at each other before the one named "Drandan" spoke. "I think...if you just showed...Alex around we'd be fine," he said with a nod. "Alex?" I asked none of them seemed a Alex type. "Me...uh..its my first name...and only Dran uses it," said Nixon as he shook his head. "You wanna put on cloths first?" he asked pointing to my clearly nakedness excepot my pants. "Good idea," with that I skipped off to my room and threw off my pants and pulled on jeans and a band shirt and a hoodie before jogging back out to them. "Ready?" I asked with my normal smirk in place. "Uh...huh," was the reply from Nixon before his friends mumbled good byes and they walked off Tristem holding onto the leash tightly and mumbling about spiders trying to kill him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You think he's okay?" asked Drandan as we walked away. "Sure why not...you read his mind right?" asked Mikey as he stayed as close to Villie as he could, those two make us all sick normally. "Yeah, he's fine just...confussed...he'll be fine to Alex...no need to worry," he replied to Mikey smiling at him a ciggerete in his mouth trying to reasure our youngest member. "Okay...so...guys...who do you think is hot?" asked Villie as he twirled a strand of Mikey's hair as we all took a booth in a local small food shope. "I think Pogue's the shit," said Tristem as he petted Teddy's head and grinned. "Thats cause he smiled at you," replied Drandan in a teasing manner. "I think...Caleb's cute," I voiced as they all stared at me. "You think...cute...you?" asked Drandan shocked normally I'm not one to think people are cute.

"Yeah...he's got that...'I must protect' look...its cute," I shrugged and they nodded Villie smirked. "You know who I think is cute?" he asked and Mikey frowned like he might cry. "Who?" he muttered with a sad tone. "My baby boy," replied Villie making Mikey giggle and us all gag. "I was gunna cry Villie...," whined Mikey we all loved them to death, they were what all of us really wanted happiness a romanticness...and...sex.

"Ryan's thinking about sex," giggled out Drandan and we all looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Sorry...moment of uh..weakness...I uh," he rambled and I smirked. "Who do you like?" I turned the questiomn on him. "Tyler...," he replied with a shrug as if it were nothing. "He's so..shy," I said with a frown. "Says the guy who never even asks anyone out," shot Villie as he played with Mikey's hair. "Their prolly all straight and twenty bucks says Nixon gets hit on and doesn't relize it," said Tristem who had taken to poking at his glass of water. "Your on," we all say at once.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Nixon...why don't you go by Alex?" I asked as I showed him around the school pointing out small things he may need to know. "Uh...its kinda a long and very personal story...but...its my dads name and I like Nixon better its my middle name or well one of them I'm Alexander Thomas Nixon Summers," he said with a shrug as he glanced at a group of boys and I noticed Aaron Abbot was in that group that damn jerk. "Hmmmm I like Nixon better...its more...different...unlike Reid," I mumbled to him as he turned right. "Reid's a nice name...and trust me...we're all named odd...Nixon and Tristem and Drandan and Villie...Mikey and Ryan are the normal ones...and we tease them about it," he replied as he turned to look at me as he walked back wards. "I like odd names," I battered back with a grin.

"Good to know," he replied with a shrug, this boy was different then most of the ones I knew like he knew something I didn't like he was keeping a secret like he was some kind of...crimanal. "Hey...where are you guys from again?" I asked as I walked closer to him just to keep a eye on him. "New York...well all over the place...Villie is from Finland...and Mikey from Jersey...and well Drandan is from Cali we're from all over the place but we all grew up like the last few years in New York," he replied as he looked at me his eyes digging into mine.

He has really pretty eyes, wait whoa did I just think that no way...I am not into this guy I just met and he is not my type at all. "Nixon...can I ask you something about your friends," I asked quietly as we walked and he let those eyes fall on me and he smiled slightly. "If you wanna know...Villie and Mikey are together they have been for months...they just love each other...Ryan's gay...Tristem to...Drandan is bi...and me I'm gay...," he said as if thats what I was going to ask which it was. "Uh...," I blinked okay maybe this guy understood me to much.

"I know...cause I woulda asked the same...are you and Tyler?" he asked and I wrinkled my nose. "No way...," I would not stoop down to fucking Tyler he's like my baby brother. "Sexuality on them all and you?" he asked as he walked back wards looking at me. "Um...Pogue...I have no clue...Ty's gay...Caleb I know is bi...me...I have no clue any more," I answered as he nodded and returned to walking beside me. "You don't know what you like? have you ever kissed a guy?" he asked me watching me closely and I shook my head no.

"Me either...," he replied and I wrinkled my nose. "If you haven't then?" I asked and he stopped me. "I think I know what makes me turned on...its easy...I may not have kissed someone before but that doesn't mean I haven't done stuff...I'm just saving my first kiss," he said and I felt envious I wish I had saved my first kiss. Wait...if he had then. "No I don't have a boy friend...its as simple as my one friend he;s...different so if he needed to get off I'd help him...then it was my other friend to so I became the group good time," he said with a shrug and I have no clue why but I reached out and hugged him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HANDS ON ME NOT GOOD!!!!! My mind was shouting at me and I was shouting back as I hugged the sex god back he seemed to really need a hug anyways so why not. "Reid its okay...I retired my old sex life or lack there of and have changed okay," I said as I shrugged and he smiled slightly. "Okay, but don't make me have to get a therpist...no going like that I'd cry," he said with a hand on his heart and I rolled my eyes he knew me way to well already. "And you don't tickle me got it," I replied and he nodded as we walked maybe this was going to be okay two really good friends hanging out.

A/N Okay so far...this was just out of boredom and the chars are from a X-men rpg I'm on...I was bored and felt the need to write something to get back into the wswing of fanfics, I know it most likely sucks but oh well if you want more let me know and I'll finish it.


End file.
